


I'm Just a Lost Boy

by Hidden_Joy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heartbreak, Humor, I'm Going to be an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Nice Adam, Six months later, Slow Burn, boys, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago, Jude broke up with his boyfriend, Connor. Assuming he wouldn't have to handle the awkwardness of seeing him again, Jude worked hard to move on.</p><p>That is until said ex-boyfriend moves back to San Diego and plants himself back into Jude's life like he never left in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Ready to be Found

_"Jude, do you wanna break up?"_

The words seemed to resonate through Jude's other wise silent room, slicing through his heart like a blade. He knew this was coming, yet the knowledge hadn't lessened the suffocating feeling of hearing the words out loud. It took every ounce of his strength to speak his next words without bursting into tears.

"Do you?" he asked. Connor's face showed that Jude's words had sliced across his heart just as Connor's had done to Jude a moment ago.

"Jude, no," Connor spoke, his voice cracking. "I-I love you, why would I want  to break up?" Connor stuttered out, a few tears leaking from his eyes. 

It took everything Jude had not to break down. "I love you, too, Connor. But... I think it's just too hard," Jude spoke, he voice barely above a whisper.

"Please don't do this," Connor choked out, his voice cracking.

"I don't want to," Jude told him honestly. "But, I think we have to. Connor... Just remember I do love you," Jude's voice was almost inaudible. A few tears slipped from his cheeks.

Connor's face suddenly hardened. "No you don't," he answered, spite in his voice. "If you did, you wouldn't do this. You would  _try._ You're not trying. Goodbye, Jude," Connor finished.

"Connor, plea-" Jude cut himself off as the screen went black and the green dot beside Connor's name disappeared. Then the dam burst.

[][][][][][]

It was hard for Jude to pull himself back together after that. It was one thing to have lost his boyfriend that night, but Jude had also lost his first real friend, his best friend, his first boyfriend,  _and_ his first love all at once. To say his heart was broken was an understatement.

Jude found himself crying himself to sleep most nights the first few weeks. Jesus never made a comment, but one night when Jack had been there due to his foster home being closed down, Jack had tried to comfort him. Jude had instantly directed the subject onto Jack, but he was grateful to have Jack there as a friend.

Actually, him and Jack had become great friends. Jack had ended up transfering to Anchor Beach, due to finding a new foster home in the area. Jude and Jack had started hanging out with Taylor and Daria again, and Taylor and Jack had actually started dating.

Jude could never say Jack had replaced Connor. Nothing could replace Connor. The other boy had simply added to the group.

Despite his wishes, Jude hadn't talked to Connor between the time they had broken up and now. He couldn't help, however, that whenever his phone went off or his Skype rang that his stomach would leap in hopes of it being the boy he'd never truly get over.

But, it never was. Jude did, however, manage the courage to send Connor a happy birthday text in March. He'd never gotten a response. Connor had probably deleted his number.

The worst part, despite having managed to keep his life going, Jude still knew he loved Connor. How could he not? It's hard to stop loving someone who was such a huge part of his life for so long. He wouldn't say love as in in love. Not anymore. But he did love Connor.

Jude was doing good. It had been six months. He was living without his ex and he was actually happy. Until the day that changed.

[][][][][][][]

Jude groaned lowly, rolling over and slamming the his alarm clock off. At least today was the last day of school, so no more of that. He didn't even have summer school this year!

He heard Jesus shuffling on the other side of the room, but chose to ignore his brother, as usual in the mornings. He got up and started getting ready.

Once Jude had finished, he jogged downstairs to join his siblings and mothers at the breakfast table. Jesus and Callie were there, while Brandon and Mariana were nowhere in sight. He could make a guess as to where both siblings were, though. Brandon was most likely upstairs stressing over his assignment. He'd gotten into Julliard and had been given an assignment to turn in when on the first day of classes. Mariana was probably finishing getting ready.

Jude sat down in his usual place beside his older sister, smiling toward her. Both Callie and Brandon were trying to spend more time with the family, as they would both be going to college out of state next year.

Light conversation drifted across the table as Brandon and Mariana slowly came down to join them. Jude glanced down when his phone buzzed.

**Taylor**   
_School! Now! 911!_

Jude furrowed his eyebrows at the text, shaking his head a bit. What could  _Taylor_ be freaking out about? He usually got these texts from Daria.

Jude sent a quick okay, before standing and putting his bowl in the sink. "I'm meeting Taylor before class, so I should get going," Jude informed, grabbing his backpack.

"Alright, love you sweetie!" his moms called after. He earned a few farewells from his siblings as well. 

Jude made it to the school within ten minutes and met Taylor by the bench where he'd once seen Connor and Daria making out.

"What was so urgent that I had to be here so early about?" Jude asked, smiling at his friend.

"Wipe that grin off your face. You're not gonna enjoy this," Taylor snapped. Jude rolled his eyes at his friend's snappy behavior, but headed inside, expecting her to follow.

"Jude, wait!" she called, running after him, eventually reaching his side as they made it inside. "You really want to hear this," she told him.

"Taylor, absolutley nothing could ruin my mood right now. It's the last day of school, I don't have summer school this summer, and I'm hanging with my best friend," he told her. Taylor sighed as they turned onto the eighth grade hallways and Jude froze as he spotted someone standing by his locker.

"Nothing could ruin your day, huh?" Taylor asked, slight annoyance in her voice. "I tried to warn you."

But Jude was hardly focusing on her. Instead his eyes were directed on the sandy haired, hazel eyed boy that stood in front of his locker and was supposed to be in LA.

* * *

 

**Hello! This new fanfic is based off a one shot I did on Tumblr! Some people requested more, so I kindly obliged. Because I got a ton of inspiration for turning this into a full fic, those who read the one shot might not be too pleased to hear that this will be slow burn and I'm changing a few things. Sorry about that. I hope you guys like this! The title of the fic and the title of this chapter is taken from Lost Boy by Troye Sivan off his Blue Neighborhood album.**

**Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.**

**I don't own The Fosters or anything your recognize.**

**-HJ**


	2. Before I Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor straightened as Jude settled his features, creating a blank expression. He looked to Taylor, telling her something quickly. She seemed reluctant for a moment, before shaking her head, touching Jude's arm as she spoke, then leaving.
> 
> Then Jude turned to him and started walking.

When Connor had hung up on Jude after their break up, he had instantly regretted it. How could he say that? 

He was pretty much a mess for a good month after that. His mother did everything she could to console him, but nothing worked.

Lucky for him, the football season was nearly over, so he wouldn't have to act like he was in his right mind to play for very long.

The friends he'd made were pretty worried about him, too. Connor seemed like he had lost all hope. Which, to him, it was like he had. Jude was so many things to him, and he'd lost him. 

It wasn't until his dad made a call that he was able to pick himself back up. 

When he'd gotten the call, he expected Adam had heard about the break up and was about to tell him some remark about him being able to be straight now, and to come back home.

What he didn't expect was for his father to take the blame. 

Adam had told Connor had he regretted nit getting it sooner. That if he had simply tried harder, simply understood that Connor was gay and there was no changing it and that it wasn't a  _bad_ thing, Connor would still be here. Still be with Jude. Connor wouldn't be as broken as Diana, his mother, had described. 

After that, Connor decided to stop feeling sorry for himself. Though, the pain didn't go away. He still loved Jude. That'd never change.

He didn't bother trying to contact his ex, he was far too afraid of getting rejected again. He was incredibly surprised when on his fourteenth birthday, he got a text from Jude wishing him a happy birthday. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't respond.

Connor and Adam had begun to grow closer and they slowly managed to rebuild their relationship. 

After about six months, Connor had begun to miss San Diego a ridiculous amount. He loved living with his mother, and living in LA, but he had only come because his father wasn't accepting.

But, now he was. Connor had spent a few weekends with his dad, and it had probably been the happiest he'd ever been in that house with his father. So, the only obstacle standing in his way was gone.

He decided to come home. After his school year was over, though, so he would be able to get into ninth grade next year.

Connor was back in San Diego for about four days before he finally broke down and decided to go to Anchor Beach. He was sick of missing Jude, and now he could see him. Plus, it wouldn't be so bad to see some of his old friend. He finally built up the courage and went to the school.

[][][][][][][]

Connor had texted Taylor beforehand that he was not only back, but he was coming to the school that day. He didn't lie about his main reasoning, she always knew.

Lena had known he was back, due to Adam trying to secure a spot for him in the school for next year. She was nice enough to tell him where Jude's locker was. 

Connor was nervously fidgeting with his hands while he stood beside Jude's locker when he felt eyes on him. His breath hitched when he lifted his own.

Jude hadn't changed much in the six month since he'd seen him over video chat, but screens never did him justice. He hadn't seen Jude in person for eight months.

He features were a bit more defined, and his hair a bit long, curved in an upward style. He seemed taller, and Connor knew that Jude was now taller than him. Quite a difference from their first meeting. He seemed to have a bit more muscle as well. He seemed to walk with more confidence as well. Though, ever since Jude had gotten adopted, he had always had a growing air of confidence, so he wasn't very surprised about that.

Jude stood beside Taylor, his mouth agap and his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes staring straight at Connor. An unreadable expression held in his eyes. Well, unreadable to anyone else. Since the day they'd, Connor had been able to see through everything that was Jude.

It was fear. Fear and sadness and confusion and surprise and... anger. Jude was angry. Crap.

Connor straightened as Jude settled his features, creating a blank expression. He looked to Taylor, telling her something quickly. She seemed reluctant for a moment, before shaking her head, touching Jude's arm as she spoke, then leaving.

Then Jude turned to him and started walking. 

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked, his tone sharp. Connor felt his heart sink and he dropped his eyes.

"I'm back," Connor whispered, lifting his eyes. Surprise washed over Jude's features. The taller boy let out a breath and he slumped slightly.

"What-what about your dad?" Jude asked, the cold tone no longer there, replaced with curiousity, surprise, and concern. Concern. Jude still cared.

"He's changed," Connor answered, the ghost of a smile coming onto his lips. "He accepts me. But, that's not the only reason I'm back," Connor explained.

Hope seemed to glimmer in Jude's eyes, but it was lodt when Connor spoke. "I missed it here. San Diego has always been my home. I missed my friends, family," he paused. "You," he told him softly.

For the third time in the past five minutes, Jude's face filled with surprise. "You... you missed me?" Jude asked, his voice soft.

"Of course I did," Connor sighed. "Jude, we were friends first," Connor repeated his words from that night. "You weren't just my boyfriend. You've always been my best friend. I don't want to lose you," Connor explained, whispering the last part. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but, please. Can we be friends again?" Connor asked, his eyes pleading.

Jude was speechless for a moment. Then, he smiled. God, Connor had missed that smile. He felt the corners of his own lips tug upward. 

His heart soared when Jude spoke. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title ALSO comes from Lost Boy by Troye Sivan. Lots of the titles of these chapters probably will come from that song, as it's kind of the theme song for this fic. Titles will also come from Troye's Blue Neighborhood album in general.
> 
> Side note: I know it's kinda weird that Connor was there for the day, but I kind of took it from the show, when Lexi came back in 1x18 and was able to go to the school.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comments are always apprietected. Also: from now on, I'm going to try and do weekly updates on this, on Saturdays.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	3. To Keep Me at Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know he was coming back?" Jude snapped, narrowing his eyes.
> 
> Lena raised her eyebrows at her son. "First of all, watch your tone. Second, yes, I did, b-"

The rest of the day seemed to wiz by for both boys. Connor met up with the rest of his friends and Jude, well, he didn't have much to do. It was the last day of school, after all.

At lunch, Connor sat with the Jude, Taylor, Daria and Jack. It was a lot easier for Connor to secure his place in the group again than any of them thought.

Jack kept giving Jude side glances, a bit worried for his friend after everything he'd seen Jude go through in the past six months. Though, he kept his mouth shut.

After school, the group split up... except for Jude and Connor. Just like old times. They had decided it was better to talk sooner rather than later. Lena had driven them home, and Jude wasn't too happy that when she wasn't surprised about Connor being back.

"Why don't you head upstairs, I have to talk to Momma for a minute," Jude suggested to Connor.

"Alright," Connor smiled, then jogged up stairs, finding Jesus and Jude's room easily. He still knew this house like the back of his hand.

Once Connor disappeared up the stairs, Jude turned to his mother, his face set in anger. "You know he was coming back?" Jude snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Lena raised her eyebrows at her son. "First of all, watch your tone. Second, yes, I did, b-"

"Why didn't you warn me? Tell me? Something? No, instead I had to find out when I saw him standing at my locker and he had to explain everything!" Jude interrupted, ignoring her first statement.

"I thought it was best if he told you," Lena told him. "If you had found out from me, you would have avoided him. You've been hurting over him for months, bubba. You can't just ignore it," she informed him. 

Jude sighed, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever. We'll be upstairs," Jude told her.

"Door open!"

"We're friends!" Jude called, groaning and rolling his eyes again as he made it upstairs.

Jude made his way into his room to find Connor standing in the center of the room, his cheeks a slight red as his eyes looked around the room.

"You kept them up," he whispered, pointing toward the drawings on Jude's walls. His drawings. Jude was slightly taken aback and he felt the anger leave his system.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, his voice soft. He placed his backpack down on his beanbag chair, then sat on his bed. "Sit," Jude ordered gently, patting the spot in front of him. He sat with his legs crossed, facing the headboard.

Connor hesitated a moment, before nodding and sitting the same way, facing Jude. "Why did yo-"

"Did you really think I didn't love you?" Jude asked, focusing his eyes on Connor's hazel ones. The question had been weighing in his brain all day. And now they were alone, and talking, and Connor had settled so easily back in, and he just had to know. Had Connor's words that night simply been from anger or did he really believe them?

Connor looked surprised, but he sighed, biting his lip. "No. I knew you did. You wouldn't have wanted me to go to LA if you didn't," he answered. His eyes dropped to his lap, unable to meet Jude's. "It just... at the time, I thought, oh, he's breaking up with me, it's because he doesn't love me anymore," Connor explained, his voice laced with pain, as if it was that night again.

Jude nodded slowly. "Okay," he whispered.

"But, I know now you were just trying to keep us both from hurting any more," Connor told him, reaching a hand forward to place on Jude's shoulder. Jude moved out of the way, suddenly. Connor's face fell in disappointment and he moved his hand back to his lap.

"I'm sorry," Jude told him softly, looking back up. Their eyes met again. "Just... we are friends. I want to be friends again. I missed you so much, Connor, but... I think we both need some time without anything complicating things... if that makes sense," Jude explained.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I missed you, too," Connor told him. Jude smiled softly, to which Connor returned the action.

"So, friends?" Jude asked, looking at Connor.

Connor nodded, smiling. "Friends." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still sticking to the idea that Connor made those drawings in Jude's room. Chapter title comes from Lost Boy by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	4. Go Get Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Connor?" she asked, her voice holding an icy edge to it.
> 
> "Hi," Connor said quietly, slightly fearful of the older girl. Before she could say anything, Jude spoke.
> 
> "Connor's dad is here to pick him up, so if you'll excuse us," he told her, side stepping her and leading Connor out.

When Connor left the Adams Foster residence later that day, it was just when Callie was getting home.

"Hey, Callie," Jude greeted his sister as him and Connor reached the bottom of the stairs.

Callie was staring at the boy beside him. "Connor?" she asked, her voice holding an icy edge to it.

"Hi," Connor said quietly, slightly fearful of the older girl. Before she could say anything, Jude spoke.

"Connor's dad is here to pick him up, so if you'll excuse us," he told her, side stepping her and leading Connor out.

Once they were on the front porch, Jude gave Connor a smile. "See you around this summer, then?" he asked hopefully.

"Definetly. Thanks Jude," Connor told him.

Surprising himself and Connor, Jude leaned forward and hugged the other boy. What was he doing? Earlier he wouldn't let Connor touch him.

In Connor's moment of hesitation, Jude almost pulled away and apologized. But, then, Connor hugged Jude back, letting out a breath. "I'm glad we're friends again," he told Jude.

"Me too," Jude answered, smiling. They both pulled back a second later. "Bye!" Jude called as Connor jogged down the steps and onto the path.

"Bye!" Connor called, turning back, a grin on his face.

Once Adam's car had pulled away, Jude smiled to himself as he headed back inside.

He almost ran smack into Callie.

His sister stood with her arms crossed, blocking his way up the stairs.

"So, what is Connor doing back here?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"He moved back," he answered simply, trying to side step Callie. She followed his step, not letting him pass.

"And you're just gonna start dating him again?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What? No!" he told her. She seemed to relax slightly, but he was starting to get irritated. Why couldn't she just stay out of his buisness?

"Then why was he here?" Callie asked now, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Because I miss my best friend and don't want to let him go over a dumb break up," he explained, as if speaking to a five year old.

"He broke your heart, Jude," she pointed out.

"No, he didn't!" Jude snapped. Callie looked taken aback. "I broke my own heart! And his! I'm the one who ended it, Callie, me!" he informed her, anger bubbling in her stomach. Callie looked dumbfound. Jude scoffed and shoved past her. "Just stay out of my buisness!" he called and disappeared up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

[][][][][][][]

The next day Jude got a text from Connor.

 **Connor**  
_IK U probably deleted my # but I wanted 2 know if U wanted 2 hang out?_  
_Its Connor btw_

Jude smiled softly at the text, picking up his phone to answer.

 **Jude**  
_I didnt delete Ur # and Id love tp hang out_  
_*to_

Jude rolled his eyes at his typo, but Connor sent a thumbs up emoji and the two made plans for later. 

Jude was smiling to himself as he got up to get ready. 

Once he was, though, he realized maybe it would be better if they didn't hang out alone so much right now. 

He texted Taylor.

 **Jude**  
_Come over @ 1, Connors coming_

Taylor texted back quickly.

 **Taylor**  
_I'll be there_.

Jude let out a breath, thankful for Taylor. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title also from Lost Boy by Troye Sivan. Because I missed my update last week, I'm giving you guys two updates today! I know this one is kinda short. The other one will be posted later.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything else you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	5. Trying Hard Not to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, Jude?" Connor's voice broke through his focus.
> 
> "What?" he asked, lifting his eyes.
> 
> "Were you paying attention?" Taylor asked.
> 
> "No," he answered honestly. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Momma!"

"Yeah, bubba?"

"Taylor and Connor are coming over!"

"Taylor and Connor?"

"Yes, Taylor and Connor!"

"Alright, let me know if you need anything!"

"Okay!" Jude called, leaning back against the couch cushions with a small sigh. He was actually rather nervous.

The doorbell rang and Jude got to his feet and opened it. "Thanks for coming," Jude spoke when he opened the door.

"No problem," Taylor answered, stepping inside. She had become rsther aquainted with the Adams Foster home in Connor's absence. "You guys are still good, right?" she asked, turning her questioning gaze on Jude as he shut the door.

"Yes. Just... don't really wanna be alone with him too much right now. You know, it could be awkward, but you could buffer that," he explained, fidgeting with his hands.

"I get it, Jude," Taylor told him. "It's okay. I'm always happy to hang out!" she grinned at her friend.

The doorbell rang again and Jude turned to answer ir again, finding Connor on the front porch this time. "Hey, Connor!" Jude greeted stepping back to let him in. Connor's features shifted slightly as he spotted Taylor, almost like disappointment. "Oh, I invited Taylor, hope that's okay," Jude commented, shutting the door.

"Just fine," Connor answered, the smile brightening his features again.

"Hey, Con," Taylor greeted, grinning at the boy.

"Hey, Tay," he countered, smirking. She rolled her eyes, but the smile was still on her face.

"So, you guys wanna go up to my room?" Jude asked, moving to stand beside Connor. The two mumbled agreements and the three made their way upstairs.

When they reached the bedroom, Jude found himself sitting on the bed beside Connor while Taylor took up the bean bag chair. Because Taylor loves that bean bag chair. Also, she loves torturing Jude.

"It is finally summer!" the girl exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"I think we both noticed," Jude teased. Connor snorted. Jude smiled toward him at the reaction, to which he returned.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her friends, throwing her head back in a groan. "Do you know how annoying you two are? Especially when you're together," she informed them. 

"See, and here I thought we were hilarious when we're together," Connor commented, smirking and exchanging another smile with Jude.

"Why don't I just leave?" Taylor threatened jokingly.

"Buzzkill!" Jude frowned. She glared playfully at him.

Jude leaned behind Connor, who was sitting near his headboard, to grab his squishy ball. His hand brushed Connor's shoulder as he pulled back and he felt his stomach flip.

What the hell?

He started playing with the ball, focusing his attention on that instead of whatever Taylor and Connor had started talking about. 

"What do you think, Jude?" Connor's voice broke through his focus.

"What?" he asked, lifting his eyes.

"Were you paying attention?" Taylor asked.

"No," he answered honestly. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Taylor and I decided with should have a movie day. Just you, me, her, and Daria. You know, for old time's sake," Connor explained. Jude's cheeks darkened slightly as he remembered the last time he and Connor had gone to the movies together. Connor seemed to sense what he was thinking, for he corrected himself quickly. "Not in a theater or anything, just, just at one of our houses," Connor fumbled for the words, a blush coming on his cheeks.

Jude could see Taylor smirking out of the corner of his eye.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds fun," Jude nodded, swallowing. After a few moments, they settled into planning, but Jude's primary thought was why he was he was acting like this when he thought he was over Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from WILD by Troye Sivan. Sorry this is posted a bit later than I said, but I might not be able to update next Saturday, so I wanted to give you this a bit later to hold you over.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	6. This Crazy Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Obviously. Why would that change?" Connor joked, following Jude. 
> 
> "A lot can change in six months," Jude answered, smiling a bit.

The movie night happened the next Saturday. They had all agreed on having it at the Adams Foster home, since Jude's living room was the biggest of all of theirs, as to accommodate his large family.

Lucky for them that day, only Lena and Brandon were home, though they both promised not to disturb the friends.

In the past week, the Adams Foster family had learned of Connor coming back and accepted that him and Jude were trying to remain friends. Well, except for Mariana, who insisted that they wouldn't last long as just friends. Jude was just happy she didn't say this in front of Connor.

"Perfect," Jude spoke to himself as he placed down the bowl of popcorn. He had the TV set up to watch the new Marvel movie, Gaurdians of the Galaxy, which they had all settled on, and there were also sodas lined on the coffee table.

The doorbell sounded a second later and Jude went to answer. He pulled the door open, smiling as he saw Connor on the other side. 

"Hey," Jude greeted.

"Hey," he answered, stepping inside. Jude shut the door behind him.

"Daria and Taylor are carpooling, so they'll be here soon," Jude informed Connor. The blond nodded, smiling toward Jude.

Since him and Taylor had come over the previous week, Jude had continued to feel different around Connor, but he simply ignored it now as butterflies erupted in his stomach at the sight of Connor's smile, causing him to return the gesture.

"You excited to see the movie?" Jude posed the question, moving an arm across his chest and holding onto the bicep of his other one.

"Of course! I've been wanting to see it ever since the trailer came out," Connor explained excitedly, his hazel eyes bright.

"Me too!" Jude agreed, grinning. "You still like root beer, right?" Jude asked, dropping his arm and starting to walk toward the living room, glancing at Connor as an indication to follow.

"Obviously. Why would that change?" Connor joked, following Jude. 

"A lot can change in six months," Jude answered, smiling a bit. He picked up the soda off the coffee table and handed it to Connor. Their fingers brushed as Connot took it and Jude jerked back slightly, swallowing.

"You okay?" Connor asked, frowning and pulling the soda closer to him to open.

"Yeah. Of course," Jude answered in a mumble, his eyes on the popcorn bowls. Jude saw Connor nod out of the corner of his eye and the crack and fizzle of the soda can being opened.

He lifted his eyes again as the doorbell rang again.

"Stay here," Jude suggested. Connor nodded, giving him a soft smile. Jude looked at him a second, before jogging to the door and opening it for the girls. Taylor and Daria stepped inside and he shut the door behind them.

"Hey, Jude!" Daria greeted, flashing him a bright smile, to which he returned.

"Hey, D," he answered. "Hey, Taylor," he greeted the other girl who gave him a have smile and returned his greeting.

"Taylor, Daria!" Connor called from the living room, waving. 

The girls turned their attention to the blond, then went to meet him in the living room. Jude shook his head, watching after them.

"Movie time!" Jude declared, hoping off the step with a grin. The three nodded and moved to position themselves.

Jude turned his attention away, turning off the lights and closing the blinds to set the movie mood.

When he turned his attention back to the other three so he could take a seat, he realized there was only one left. On the couch with Connor. Daria and Taylor had each taken one of the armchairs and were both looking at Jude with identical looks of innocence. 

Jude rolled his eyes, going to take the remote and sit on the couch, making sure to leave space between him and Connor.

Jude pressed play on the movie and then leaned back against the couch. 

Jude was pretty entranced by the movie for the first half. Then he felt Connor's leg press against him. 

Jude nearly jumped, looking to Connor, who seemed unfazed. Had Connor moved?

Jude at their new spots on the couch and realized that they both had moved, toward each other, like magnets attracted to each other.

Jude swallowed again, biting his lip and staying where he was, though he attempted to focus on the movie. It was difficult, though, with Connor's leg pressed to his.

It was something they'd done before, hundreds of times, sat so close their sides were completely against each other, as if there wasn't any more space on the couch, in the room, in the world. But, not since Connor had left. Jude felt his breath hitch as Connor's arm brushed his as Connor reached for the popcorn.

Connor cast his eyes toward Jude, looking concerned. Jude directed his eyes to the screen instantly, trying to ignore the feeling of Connor against him and failing yet again.

It was like that the rest of the movie. Jude completely distracted by Connor next to him, unable to pay attention. He stayed silent when his friends discussed the movie after.

It was only after all his friends left and Jude was up in his room that he allowed himself to think. To remember how he'd felt the first time falling for Connor and how it felt being in love with him and to think of how Connor was effecting him now.

The realization sunk in and he felt his stomach churn.

He was still in love with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from for him. by Troye Sivan. Updating will return to normal now and I'm sorry for not updating last week!


	7. Talk Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, there's that he might not feel the same anymore-"
> 
> "You're an idiot if you think that's true."
> 
> "-I broke up with him and hurt us both-"
> 
> "He's clearly forgiven you for that."
> 
> "-and he already told me he doesn't want to go past friends."

Jude paced in front of his bed, his hands running through his hair, messing it up. "I don't know what to do, Jack," Jude spoke, glancing at the other boy who sat on his bed. He had decided to call Jack first when he figured it out. It wasn't that he didn't trust Daria or Taylor, just that he knew both girls were trying to get him and Connor back together and would use anything at their disposal.

"What's exactly keeping you guys from getting back together?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at his friend as he paced.

"Hm, let me think," Jude started sarcastically, stopping from front of his friend. "You know, there's that he might not feel the same anymore-"

"You're an idiot if you think that's true."

"-I broke up with him and hurt us both-"

"He's clearly forgiven you for that."

"-and he already told me he doesn't want to go past friends," Jude finished, glaring at Jack who had tried to counter all his points.

Jack sighed. "Fine. If you refuse to take action and try to get back together, just don't tell him you still love him," Jack suggested.

"I don't  _have_ to tell him. He's Connor - he knoes me better than anyone! He'll figure it out in seconds!" Jude exclaimed, groaning.

"Then deny it! He can't force you to admit it!" Jack sighed. "I don't know, Jude, do whatever you feel like you need to."

Jude sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah. We'll see how well that works out." He knew it wouldn't work. Connor had been able to read him like a book since they'd met.

 [][][][][][][]

  _"Why are you lying?"_

_Jude panicked. How could Connor tell? Was he that bad of a lier?_

_"I'm not," Jude protested, but Connor wouldn't have it._

_"You don't have to lie," Connor assured. His voice was soft and kind, letting Jude know he didn't have to fake anyrhing._

_Jude sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping a bit. "I just..." he sighed again, looking at his father's pocket knife. "Sorry."_

_Connor didn't say anything for a moment. Of course he was gonna lose the only friend he ever had. "Hey!" he said after a moment. Jude looked up. "Wanna play Ridge Racer?" Connor asked, grabbing his PSP from his backpack and handing it to Jude, who nodded. "You can go first," Connor encouraged._

_Jude smiled, taking the game and beginning to play. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Connor knew he'd been lying._

[][][][][][]

Jack had left hours ago and Jude sighed as he laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Maybe Jack was right, maybe he should just try to get Connor back.

Jude shook his head. He couldn't. He'd been the one to set the friends boundary, he couldn't take it down so soon. They'd only managed to become friends again for about three weeks. 

Maybe in another month, Jude decided. Yeah, another month. If he could even build up the courage then.

Damn him for falling in love with his best friend and damn Connor for being everything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title comes from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan. I really need to work on lengthening these things.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	8. Trynna Kid Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now that I'm back, I figured it's time I fulfilled by promise of teaching you how to skateboard!" he explained.
> 
> Jude's eyes widened. "No, no you are not! You know me, I'll fall on my face and hurt myself," Jude stated matter-of-factly.
> 
> "Don't worry!" Connor laughed. "I've got knee pads and elbow pads and a helmet, and I'll be right there. I won't let anything happen to you," Connor promised.

Jude remembered being just friends with Connor after the first time realizing he had a  _crush_ on the other boy.

What he didn't realize was how awful it would be to be just friends with Connor while he was in love with him. He had also started cursing himself for ever breaking up with the other boy.

His first time hanging out with Connor after his awful realization was about two days after he talked to Jack. The other boy came over and they were going to the park.

Connor showed up around noon.

"Hey, Jude," Connor greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Con," Jude answered. Then, he called into the house. "Mom, Connor's here, I'm heading out!"

"Alright, stay safe boys!" Stef called back.

"We will!" Jude and Connor called in unison.

When Jude closed the door and stepped onto the porch, he noticed Connor's skateboard.

"What's with the board?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh!" Connor grinned, pulling his board from under his arm and holding it in front of him. "Now that I'm back, I figured it's time I fulfilled by promise of teaching you how to skateboard!" he explained.

Jude's eyes widened. "No, no you are not! You know me, I'll fall on my face and hurt myself," Jude stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry!" Connor laughed. "I've got knee pads and elbow pads and a helmet, and I'll be right there. I won't let anything happen to you," Connor promised.

Jude's heart fluttered at Connor's words and he paused before sighing in defeat. "Fine," he agreed.

"Yes!" Connor grinned, sticking his board back under his arm. "Come on, let's go!" he encouraged, starting down the steps.

Jude followed him quickly, keeping himself reaching out and grabbing Connor's hand.  _Shouldn't have broken up with him,_ he thought.

They made it to the park within a few minutes and Connor was quick in grabbing Jude's arm and tugging him off the path.

"We need to get you geared up," he explained, though Jude only half-heard. Connor's hand was still on his arm.

Connor deposited the backpack on his shoulder onto a bench and Jude strapped on knee pads, shoulder pads and a helmet. 

He was still a little nervous, but Connor's grin made it worth it.  _Shouldn't have broken up with him,_ he thought.

"Come on!" Connor encouraged, jogging back over to the path. Jude followed after hesitantly.

Jude watched Connor place the board down. 

"I'll demonstrate, first," Connor told him. Then, Connor stepped onto the board.

He found his balance easily and pushed off, starting down the path. About half-way down the path, Connor turned the board around, heading back toward Jude.

"See? Not so hard," Connor smiled, getting off the board.

"Whatever you say," Jude shook his head, laughing a bit.

Connor laughed and stilled the board. "Come on, get on. I've got you," Connor promised. Jude nodded, knowing Connor was telling the truth.

Jude stepped onto the board. "Woah!" he mumbled as he wobbled a bit already. Connor's hands were instantly hovering over his sides. 

"It's okay," Connor told him softly as he found his balance, maybe having used Connor's wrist for help.  _Shouldn't have broken up with him,_ he thought.

Jude took a breath, nodding. Connor told him to adjust his stance a little, his hands dropping back to his sides. Jude did as Connor said and then eventually looked back down at his friend.

Connor smiled. "Now, try pushing off," he instucted. Jude was hesitant. "I'll be right beside you, Jude," Connor told him. Jude breathed, nodding, and then pushed off.

A grin appeared on his face as he started rolling, managing to keep his balance. "I'm doing it!" he exclaimed. Though he wasn't moving very fast, Connor was walking a normal pace beside him, he was proud of himself.

"Yeah, you are!" Connor agreed. "Try gaining a little more speed," he suggested.

Jude nodded, pushing off again, once, twice, three times. Connor was now at a but of a jog at his side.

"You're doing it!" Connor was grinning.

"I am!" Jude exclaimed, grinning as well. "I can't believe it! I- woah!" Jude let out a shout as the wheels of the board bumped over a crack in the sidewalk, almost sending Jude flying. 

If it not for Connor grabbing him around the waist before he could land. He fell into Connor, his hands gripping Connor's shoulders. If Connor hand't been as stromg as he was, he would have fallen over.

"Sorry!" Jude blushed, as they straightened, their arms still around each other.  _Shouldn't have broken up with him,_ he thought.

"No, it's okay!" Connor laughed, looking at him. "You were doing great, it's only your first time," Connot assured, smiling at him. Jude nodded, still blushing deeply and releasing his grip on Connor's shoulders.

It took Connor a minute before he released Jude's waist, a tint of red on his cheeks. 

"Why don't we try that again?" Connor suggested.

"Okay," Jude muttered, voice quiet. He went to grab the board and went back to Connor, all the while thinking, s _houldn't have broken up with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Lost Boy by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything else you recognize.


	9. I Wanna Hold Hands With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have ice cream on your nose," Connor answered, smiling.
> 
> Jude blushed slightly. "Oh," he mumbled.
> 
> "I got it," Connor told him, smirking a bit.

Connor was pretty sure his heart was about to explode out of his chest. 

Since the day he'd taken Jude to the park four weeks ago, they'd been going out every weekened so Jude could get better at skating, so that make eventually they could board together.

Today they had stopped for ice cream. Connor felt an odd sense of deja vu at this. It just  _felt_ like it used to - when they were together. Like they were boyfriends again. Like one of the few dates they'd gotten to have last summer. 

As they walked down the path to find a bench to sit at, Connor had the urge to reach out a take Jude's hand. But, he couldn't. Jude wanted them to be  _friends._ Nothing more.

They found a bench and sat down. "I can't believe you remembered I like pisatchio," Jude commented, smiling toward Connor before licking at his ice cream.

Connor laughed a bit. "How could I forget? It was the only kind we got whenever we went last summer," Connor commented, smiling.

Jude bit his lip, nodding, but didn't say anything else. 

He must be thinking about what they were last summer, Connor thought. 

Connor glanced down at his own vanilla cone as he thought about it. He remembered the taste of Jude's favorite flavor and a blush came onto his cheeks as he thought about it.

[][][][][][][]

_Connor laughed as he glanced at his boyfriend._

_They were sitting on a bench in the park, Connor's crutches leaned against the side._

_"What?" Jude asked, furrowing his eyebrows. The ice cream he'd gotten on his nose slid down a bit._

_"You have ice cream on your nose," Connor answered, smiling._

_Jude blushed slightly. "Oh," he mumbled._

_"I got it," Connor told him, smirking a bit. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jude's nose, the green ice cream coming off as he pulled back._

_Jude's blush darkened as Connor licked his lips of Jude's ice cream. "You know it's not half-bad," Connor commented._

_Jude stared at him a moment before leaning forward and kissing him._

_Connor laughed a bit before kissing back. Jude tasted like his ice cream. There ice creams were forgotten moments later._

[][][][][][][]

Connor licked at his ice cream to distract himself.

It was times like this he wished he next sent that picture back in October. If he hadn't, they wouldn't have broken up. He could grab Jude's hand like he'd been wanting to do all day. Like Jude had just done.

Wait... What?

Connor looked down to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His eyes went wide as he saw Jude's hand gripping his. He looked up and saw Jude blushing, but focusing on his ice cream.

Connor swallowed, but didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switch! Also, sorry about not updating last week, but school was ending soon and I wanted to focus more on that, so I didn't get a chance to write up the chapter. Chapter title comes from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything your recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	10. Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor frowned a bit. "I've always paid a lot of attention to you," he answered softly, touching his hand. 
> 
> Jude looked at Connor's hand, his own stilling. He took a deep breath, then looked at Connor. "Connor, I-"
> 
> The door swung open and they both snapped their heads toward it, Connor pulling his hand back which made Jude's heart sink.

Jude was terrified he'd made a mistake.

But, when Connor, didn't let go or pull away, he felt a smile grow on his face.

The two finished their ice creams in silence, then decided to head for home. When they got to the front porch, Connor turned to Jude.

"Can I stay for a little while longer?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Jude smiled. "Sure!" he answered. Jude pushed open the door.

"Mom, can Connor stay for dinner?"

"Of course, sweetie!" Stef called back in answer.

Jude grinned toward Connor and the two jogged up the stairs together. 

They both sat down on Jude's bed. Jude let out a small breath, looking toward Connor.

Was Connor not pulling away from Jude's hand hold a sign that he still liked Jude? Jude felt his heartbeat pick up at the thought.

Was it possible Connor still had feelings for him? Was there was still a chance for him and Connor?

Jude grabbed his squishy ball that sat on the shelf, fidgeting with it in his nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, his eyes landing on Jude's hands, which were fidgeting with the ball.

Jude looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "Why would anything be wrong?" Jude asked, confused at how Connor could know.

"When you're nervous or scared, you hold things. That squishy ball is usually the first thing you go for," Connor answered, blushing slightly.

Jude looked at him a moment. "I didn't know you paid that much attention to me," Jude said softly.

Connor frowned a bit. "I've always paid a lot of attention to you," he answered softly, touching his hand. 

Jude looked at Connor's hand, his own stilling. He took a deep breath, then looked at Connor. "Connor, I-"

The door swung open and they both snapped their heads toward it, Connor pulling his hand back which made Jude's heart sink.

"Hey, guys," Jesus greeted as he stepped in, moving to his side of the room. They both muttered greetings to the older Adams Foster boy.

Connor turned his attention back to Jude. "What were you gonna say?" he asked.

Jude looked at him a moment. "Nothing," he answered, shaking his head. "Wanna play some video games?" Jude asked instead.

Connor looked hesitant, but nodded. 

The two played video games until dinner was called. 

The Adams Fosters, excluding Mariana who was out with Mat, and including Connor, sat down around the table, Connor taking Mariana's spot beside Jude.

Dinner consisted of small talk and slight glares from Callie to Connor, to which Jude would shoot his sister a glare of his own. 

When they finally got upstairs again, Jude looked to Connor. "I am so sorry about Callie," he said, sitting down.

Connor shook his head with a small laugh, sitting beside him. "Don't worry. But, why's she so mad at me?" Connor asked.

Jude paused. "She thinks you broke my heart, even though I was the one that ended things, and she thinks you'll do it again," Jude said quietly.

Connor frowned, nodding a bit. "Why would she think I broke your heart?" he asked softly.

Jude looked down, taking a small breath. "Because I was a mess after I ended things with you," Jude answered softly.

Connor looked confused. "Why? You broke up with me," Connor pointed out.

"And that was a mistake," Jude answered in a whisper, looking at Connor.

Connor looked surprised. "Jude-" he stared, reaching over. But, his hand accidently brushed Jude's stomach, making him release an involentary laugh.

Connor smiled a bit. "I almost forgot you were ticklish," he laughed. Jude looked at him with wide eyes.

"Connor Stevens, I swear to g-" but, his sentence was cut off by Connor quickly pinning Jude to the bed by straddling him and attacking his sides with a wide grin.

Jude burst into uncontrollable laughs, trying to swat away Connor's hand, begging him silently to let him up.

Eventually, Connor must have gotten tired of Jude hitting his hands because he grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head with a laugh.

The two laughed for a while, before they slowly settled down, and Jude found himself looking up at Connor, caught in a position he'd been in a little over a year ago with this boy. 

Jude's breath hitched as their eyes met and Connor's face turned serious, searching over Jude's.

Slowly, Connor leaned forward, eyes closing. Jude's eyes closed as well and he waited for Connor's lips to touch his.

He felt Connor pause when he was close enough for Jude to feel Connor's breath against his lips. Jude gave up all resistance.

"Kiss me," he whispered, his lips brushing lightly against Connor's lips as he spoke.

And that was enough for Connor to close the distance left between them and kiss Jude for the first time in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from BITE by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything your recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	11. Hands and Lips Still Know Their Way Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude moved his hands up, hooking them around his neck and pulling Connor closer.
> 
> And it was like they had flipped a switch. The kisses were no longer gentle and soft, but desperate and full of want.

At first, the kiss was soft. Lips that hadn't touched in nearly a year rejoicing at just being together again.

They both were stilled, nothing but their lip moving gently against each other.

Then, Connor released his grip on Jude's hands, bracing himself over Jude.

Jude moved his hands up, hooking them around his neck and pulling Connor closer.

And it was like they had flipped a switch. The kisses were no longer gentle and soft, but desperate and full of want.

Jude parted his lips easily against Connor's, earning him a pleased noise from the other boy. Jude moved his hands up into Connor's hair.

Jude knew it probably wasn't such a good idea to be doing this. Two fourteen- almost-fifteen year olds making out in a room while everyone thought they were just hanging out? Who had dated, broken up, yet still had feelings for each other and had been separated for nearly a year? Probably a very bad idea.

But, none of those things were on Jude's mind as he moved his hands down, slipping them under Connor's shirt and tugging at it.

Connor pulled away slightly, letting Jude pull his shirt of his head, and grabbing onto Jude's and discarding that garment as well.

Connor attatched his lips back to Jude's and they continued where they'd left off, neither of them being able to keep their hands off each other.

It was very reminisant of when they had made out in Connor's room, which eventually led to Connor's departure and their breakup.

But, again, Jude didn't think of it. Instead he was thinking of Connor's hands and lips on him, and his hands and lips on Connor. 

That is, until the door swung open.

Connor jumped at the sound, falling off the bed. But, because they were tangled together, he dragged Jude down with him. 

Connor pulled away quickly, standing and grabbing his shirt. Jesus stood in the doorway, looking at the two in utter confusion.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to head out, see you later, Jude!" Connor rushed once his shirt was over his head, and rushing out of the room.

Jude stared after him, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"What the hell was that?" Jesus exclaimed, looking between where Connor had run and Jude was, still on the floor.

"I have no idea," Jude answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan. I'm sorry it's a couple days late, I've been busy the past few days.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything else you may recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	12. Anything Hurts Less Than The Quiet

Jude stood slowly, taking a deep breath as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I thought you guys were just friends," Jesus said slowly, looking at his little brother.

"Yeah, me too," Jude answered, rubbing his hands together. He let out a breath and sat down on his bed. 

"So, you just make out shirtless with all your friends?" Jesus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" Jude groaned. "I don't know what happened, okay?" he told Jesus honestly. His older brother sat beside him on the bed.

Jude grabbed his squishy ball that sat on the shelf between their sides of the room and started playing with it. "I-I mean, of course I still have feelings for him. But, I never thought he still felt the same," Jude admitted, shaking his head.

Jesus raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Jude looked at his brother, confused. "What?"

"Connor has always been in love with you, dude," Jesus laughed, shaking his head. "And you... you've always been in love with him. I mean, I thought it was a joke when you first told us you had broken up with him," Jesus told Jude.

Jude sighed. "It was complicated, Jesus. The distance was a lot, and then I got that picture and... I-I don't know, I overreacted," Jude said softly.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if you've realized, but, Connor doesn't live in LA anymore. Seems like the only thing keeping you apart... is you," Jesus spoke gently.

Jude's hands froze on the squishy ball. "You're right," he whispered. He looked up. "Oh my god, Jesus, you're right. I've got to go talk to him," Jude breathed, standing and throwing down the ball.

"Good luck!" Jesus called as Jude rushed down the steps.

"I'm going to Connor's!" Jude called to his moms and rushed out the front door. 

Jude jumped on his bike, pulling on his helmet and then riding down the street.

He was about five minutes into the ride when he spotted Connor, walking down the street toward his house. Jude's eyes widened. He should have known Connor hadn't been able to get far.

He pulled up on the side walk, getting off his bike and pulling off his helmet. He threw the helmet on the bike and ran the rest of the way to Connor.

"Connor!" he called as he came up behind him, reaching forward and grabbing his wrist, spinning him around.

Connor's eyes were wide, his lips still swollen from their kissing minutes earlier.

"I'm sorry," Jude breathed. "I'm sorry I broke up with you, that was the biggest mistake I've ever made, okay? I-I love you still and I hope you feel the same way, but if not, I can go home and we can pretend like this never happened. But... but I'm sick of holding us back," Jude told him, letting out all the words in one breath.

Connor stared at him for a moment before a smile started to creep onto his face. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Jude started to smile as well. "So... so, can we get back together?" he asked softly.

Connor laughed. "Yes. Yes of course," he answered softly.

Jude grinned and then pulled Connor in by the caller, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from The Quiet by Troye Sivan. The next chapter will be the epilouge. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	13. Can't Replace My Blood (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's Connor," he stated with a smile. 
> 
> "Okay, buddy, have a good first day of school," Stef told him, ruffling his hair.
> 
> "We better get going, too," Jesus commented, glancing at his sister.
> 
> "Yes, first day of senior year, don't wanna be late," Lena smirked, eyeing them both.

Jude was on his feet the second he heard the knock on the door.

"That's Connor," he stated with a smile. 

"Okay, buddy, have a good first day of school," Stef told him, ruffling his hair.

"We better get going, too," Jesus commented, glancing at his sister.

"Yes, first day of senior year, don't wanna be late," Lena smirked, eyeing them both.

Jude didn't hear the rest of his family's interactions as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"Hey," he smiled as he opened the door and saw Connor.

"Hey. Ready?" Connor asked.

"Yup!" Jude answered. He stepped outside, shutting the door behind him and grabbed Connor's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Let's go."

And with that, the two were off to school. They talked about small stuff like how stressful their freshman year would be and how much more responsibility they'd be given.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Taylor called as they stepped onto school property and started toward their friends. Taylor was leaned against a tree beside Jack and Daria, who were casually making out.

"We're the lovebirds?" Jude asked with a raised eyebrow as he eyed Jack and Daria.

"Yes. Because that-" Taylor gestured. "is not love."

She was then hit with an acorn set from Daria who had stopped swallowing Jack's tongue in favor of leaning against him and glaring.

"Who says?" the curly haired girl asked.

"You. Every time we talk about it," Taylor scoffed.

"You say that?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows as he looked at her. Daria ignored the question.

"Moving on from that awkward interaction," Connor mumbled, moving to sit on the low tree branch. Jude stood beside him, Connor placing his hand on Jude's shoulder. "Who's ready for freshman year?" he asked, making his voice a bit louder.

"No one," Taylor answered shaking her head.

"Besides Taylor," Connor said with a pointed look. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm pretty sure Taylor is the only one of us who is never ready," Jude commented with a small laugh.

"True," Daria added.

"Wow, I feel loved!" Taylor exclaimed sarcastically.

"It's okay, Taylor. I'm never ready either," Jack supported, laughing a bit.

"Oh, goodie," Taylor rolled her eyes.

The bell rang then.

"Yeah, well, ready or not, it starts now," Jude said. Connor hopped off the tree and took Jude's head again.

"Ready?" Connor asked him.

"Always am when I'm with you," Judr smiled.

"God, you're cheesy. You're lucky I love you," Connor laughed with a small blush.

Jude smiled back. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed I'm Just a Lost Boy! I know I did. Chapter title comes from Suburbia by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything else you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
